IM SORRY
by xierally19
Summary: Mampukah Fang membuka pintu hati Boboiboy setelah sesuatu yang buruk memisahkan mereka? Ying adalah punca mereka hampir berpisah. Tetapi, suasana pertemukan Fang dan Boboiboy secara tidak terduga membuat Boboiboy ingin menjarakkan lagi hubungan. Mampukah Boboiboy merahsiakan perasaannya ? (Fang x female!Boboiboy)
1. Pengenalan

**Akhirnya siap juga ? Hope kalian Enjoy sewaktu membaca ini ?**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Elizabeth and Hao OC (c) Widzilla**

* * *

TOLONG!

Seorang gadis lari daripada pemuda-pemuda yang sedang mengejarnya. Gadis itu berlari dengan nafas yang sesak dan mencari tempat perlindungan.

*mungkin aku akan selamat jika sembunyi di sebalik semak semak itu.]

"haaaahaa…..mana gadis tadi?! Cepat cari dia! Berani sungguh dia menafikan layanan ku tadi !'' arah ketua kepada konco-konconya.

Lalu konco-konco tadi pun akur akan arahan ketua dan pergi mencari gadis tadi.

(selepas 10 minit)

"Boss!'' panggil konco-konco tadi.

"ya…sudahkah kalian menemui gadis tadi?'' soal ketua.

"ka…kami ga..gagal menemui gadis itu." Jawab mereka dengan gugup.

"Sial!…sudah la mari kita pulang awas saja gadis itu kalau kita ketemunya. Akan ku milik tubuhnya yang mungil itu" marah ketua itu.

Konco-konco nya pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti ketua mereka.

(selepas pemuda jahat berlalu pergi , gadis itu mengintai di sebalik semak untuk memastikan pemuda-pemuda tadi sudah pergi. Kemudian gadis itu perlahan-lahan keluar dari semak yang menjadi tempat perlindungannya.)

"ahhh..leherku terasa pedih sih" rintih gadis itu setelah keluar dari semak berduri.

 _Tiba-tiba…._

 **GROOOOOOMMM! GRUUUUUUOOMMMMMM!**

Gadis itu memandang ke arah langit yang gelap.

 _Langit mengeluarkan dentuman kuat yang menandakan hari akan hujan lalu langit pun menhujankan ribuan air hujan dan membasahi tubuh gadis itu._

"haahahaaahaaaah mana aku bisa berteduh?"rintih gadis itu.

Gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba berasa pening teramat.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

*mungkin aku bisa numpang di situ buat sementara

Lalu gadis itu pun dengan buru-buru dia berlari sambil mengangkat gaun putihnya yang panjang hingga buku lali.

Setelah tiba, dia dapat berasakan kakinya tidak mampu bergerak tetapi dengan tenaga yang masih ada dia mengetuk pintu mewah itu dengan kuat lalu menekan loceng pintu itu berulang-ulang.

"tolong…..bu..bukakan pintu ini." Rintih gadis itu dengan lemah.

"sesiapa….tolong bukakan pin…." Gadis itu pengsan didepan rumah mewah itu dan dibasahi hujan yang lebat.

Seorang remaja lelaki buru-buru memakai singlet nipis yang menampakkan tubuh sasanya sambil menuruni anak tangga dan membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna biru keungguan kebasahan kerana dia baru habis mandi. Setelah sampai dimuka pintu dia membetulkan kaca matanya yang berwarna ungu. Lalu dia membuka pintu….

 **OPOCOT MAK KAU HANTUUUUUU!**

Remaja yang berusia 15 tahun itu terkejut melihat tubuh mungil gadis yang terbaring lesu dihadapan pintu rumahnya itu. Remaja itu hanya memantungkan dirinya. Namun detuman guruh menyedarkan dia. Dia kemudianya meletakkan jari telunjuk secara melintang di bawah hidung gadis itu untuk memastikan sama ada masih hidup atau sebaliknya.

"nampaknya gadis ini masih hidup…..baik aku membawanya masuk." kata pemuda itu.

Lalu dia meletakan gadis itu di atas sofa dan menjerit memanggil Ibu nya.

"MAAA….MAMA! CEPATAN KE SINI" jerit pemuda itu.

Ibu pemuda itu yang asyik sedang berborak-borak bersama temannya di telefon terkejut mendengar jeritan anak lelakinya langsung meminta izin untuk menamatkan panggilan daripada temannya.

"aduh… maafkan aku …aku terpaksa meletakkan telefon ya? Jika ada masa aku menelefon kamu semula ya?" izin mama pemuda lelaki itu.

"iyaa…ngak papa kok bila-bila aja kita bisa berborak yaa kirim salam sama anak lelaki mu itu." Jawab teman mama pemuda itu.

 **TING…**

"MAAAAAAAAA ADUH..LAGI NGAPAIN?!" remaja itu menjerit dengan sekuat hatinya.

"eeeeeee sabar la anak haihhh ngak usah menjerit, bisa pecah gegendang ibu ni!" marah ibu pemuda itu.

Ibunya yang sedang menuruni anak tangga terkejut melihat anak lelakinya bersama seorang gadis di ruang tamu.

"astagaaaa Fang! Apa yang?!" tanya ibu Fang."Eli…..kok menjerit gitu sih?" tanya seorang lelaki.

Eli menoleh ke belakang langsung mendapatkan suaminya.

"itu…Fang membawa seorang budak" jawab Eli.

Papa Fang memandang kearah anak lelakinya untuk menjelaskan apakah yang sedang terjadi.

"errr maa….paa.. ini bukan apa yang kalian pikirin, tadinya aku terdengar ketukan pintu tapi tiada yang membukanya..terusan aku buka pintu terlihat gadis ini terbaring di depan pintu kita." Jelas Fang kepada kedua-dua orang tuanya.

"GADIS?!" jawab orang tuanya dengan serentak.

Mereka langsung lari kecil ketempat anaknya.

"wahhhh manis sekali wajah gadis ini!" Puji Eli.

"maaa sekarang ngak ada masa mau cakap pasal ituuuu…mama harus tukar pakaian gadis ini atau gadis ini akan jatuh sakit dong" gadu Fang.

"apa…ahh bawanya kebilik kosong cepat….bibikkkk ambilkan pakaian tidur ku! Arah Eli kepada Fang dan pembantu rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di bilik itu Fang meletakkan gadis itu di atas katil empuk itu dengan hati-hati .

Suaminya bersama Fang menunggu ibunya untuk sampai kebilik.

Selepas 5 minit Eli muncul bersama pembantunya

"aiiiiiik? Apa hal kalian duduk didalam bilik ini?!" tanya ibu Fang.

"mau lihat dong…" jawab Fang bersama ayahnya serentak.

 **Puuuukk**

 _Fang dan ayahnya terbaring setelah Eli melemparkan dua buah bantal sekuat hati kearah muka kedua-dua lelakinya._

"aduh Eli…kok ayang juga sih?" adu Hoa kepada isterinya.

"iya sih yang kalian mau lihat kami nukarin pakaian gadis ngapain sih?" marah Elizabeth.

"haiyaaa mama ni bilangin awal dong" jawab Fang.

"udah sana kalian keluar dan bawakan bubur dan obatnya sekali!"kata Eli.

Pembantu mereka hanya senyum melihat tingkah keluarga LANG ini.

(selepas 10 minit)

Setelah siap menguruskan gadis itu Eli mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pembantu rumah yang berusia 66 tahun itu dan mengangguk lalu meminta izin untuk menguruskan hal lain. Eli hanya senyum. Maka hanya tinggal Elizabeth bersama gadis yang terbaring di atas katil.

(selepas 5 minit)

"maaaa kami udah bawa makanan dan obatnya~~!" jerit Fang.

"oiiik Fang slowkan suaramu itu gadis ini sedang baring dong!" marah Elizabeth.

"hmmm gimana keadaan gadis itu.?" Tanya Hoa.

"aku nggak tau kita tunggu aja" jawab Eli.

"aku..aku….pengen skali peluk itu gadis untuk menghangatkannya." Soal Fang.

Pang!

Hoa memukul belakang anak lelakinya yang selalu nggak bisa tahan nafsu.

"woiii…mau diblasah sama ibu ya?"tanya Eli.

"Urghh…."

Semua yang asyik menanya menoleh kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat di sekeliling.

"ahnn…a..aku dimana ni? Tanya gadis itu dengan lemah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu ternampak 3 orang yang dia tidak kenali. Dia dapat merasakan pipi mulusnya diusap oleh sang ibu yang berambut panjang berwarna biru terang.

"kau berada di rumah LANG" jawab Fang.

"hai gadis manis , apa yang kau rasakan?"tanya Hoa.

"ak…aku baik-baik aja..er…kalian siapa?" soal gadis itu.

"perkenalkan ini suamiku Hoa Lang." Hoa hanya menunjukkan senyumannya.

"ini pula Fang Lang." Fang menunjukan senyuman manis lalu duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"dannnnn saya pula Elizabeth Lang seorang isteri dan ibu" jawab Elizabeth sambil perkenalkan semua orang.

Lang keluarga paling kaya dikawasan itu. Semua penduduk yang tinggal setempat menyajung tinggi akan keluarga yang peramah itu. Mereka sering menolong penduduk yang memerlukan.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengangguk dan wajahnya bertukar merah padan apabila mengingati dimana dia berada. Dia dengan kelam-kabut cuba ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya namun ditahan oleh Fang yang mengenggam pergelangan gadis itu

"siapa nama mu gadis manis? Dimana kau tinggal? Bagaimana kau boleh pengsan di depan rumahku? Berapakah umurmu gadis manis?" bertubi-tubi soalan Fang kepada gadis itu.

"errrrr" gadis itu teragak-agak mau menjawab.

"Fang! Kok banyak benar sangat soalanmu? Dia kan barusan sedar!" marah Elizabeth.

"errrrr..iya iya bu."jawab Fang.

"namaku Bo..boboiboy. aku tinggal di sebuah rumah berhampiran kedai KokoTiam milik Tok Aba. Aku dikejar oleh 3 pemuda yang mintaku melayan mereka untuk satu malam lalu aku lari dan bersembunyi disebalik semak...

Fang yang terdengar perkataan semak terus menarik Boboiboy dan meneliti tubuh mungil Boboiboy untuk mencari kesan luka…matanya menangkap darah yang masih mengalir di leher Boboiboy dan cepat cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya ke leher gadis itu dan menyedut sisa-sisa darah yang masih mengalir.

"ahhh..nnnnn ap…ap..paan ni?!" tanya Boboiboy.

Sebuah bantal melayang kearah muka Fang dan ia terjatuh daripada katil itu.

"Fang! Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh sama Boboiboy sih?!" marah Eli.

"Fang kawalin nafsumu itu atau kau mau papa hukum mu?" marah Hoa.

Fang yang terbaring berdiri semula dan berasa hairan.

"aduh maaaa…paaa..aku bukan lakukan perkara kotor aku cuma sedut darahnya mengalir di leher Boboiboy itu dehh" marah Fang kerana dituduh.

Boboiboy yang sedar memegang lehernya dan memang benar ada darah. Namun dia berasa malu untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"ahhhh i..ini mungkin kesan terkena duri semasa aku sembunyi di semak" kata Boboiboy.

Elizabeth dengan buru memanggil pembantu untuk membawa peti kecemasan. Selepas 2 minit, pembantu mereka muncul dengan barang yang Eli minta sebentar tadi.

Boboiboy hanya duduk membiarkan Mama Eli merawat Elizabeth memegang kedua-dua bahu Boboiboy sambil meneliti Boboiboy dari rambut hingga badan dan dia mengambil masa yang lama kerana dia keliru akan Boboiboy.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. malaikat

**Warning yaa? teda tu -3-)9**

 **Hai im back 3 hm..thnks for the review n bagitau kesilapan saya... saya minta maaf jika chapter 1 hampir sama dengan FF kak WID tapi sebernanya bukan XD**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Fei OC (c) Widziila 3**

 **Silakan membaca ya? haaha**

* * *

Eli lalu menanyakan kepada Boboiboy untuk menceritakan keadaan dirinya. Boboiboy hanya senyum tipis lalu menceritakan dirinya bahawa dia kelihatan seperti anak-anak lelaki kerana rambutnya yang pendek.

Fang yang mendengar menanyakan kepada Boboiboy akan rambutnya terdapat warna putih.

Boboiboy mengatakan bahawa dia memang dilahirkan begitu namun dia berasa sedih mengenangkan kedua-dua ibu bapanya yang sudah pergi menghadap pencipta. Hampir saja air matanya keluar pantas dia teringat akan datuknya yang keseorangan bersama ocho haiwan peliharaannya.

"ahh a..aku amat menghargai pertolongan keluarga Lang ta..tapi aku harus pulang segera kerana atok mesti sedang mencari aku." Jawab Boboiboy .

Fang segera menghalang Boboiboy daripada bangkit kerana dia masih belum sembuh dan mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk membiarkan Boboiboy menetap di rumahnya kerana sekarang udah waktu malam.

Eli dan Hoa hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Boboiboy yang kelihatan gelisah.

"ah..tapi gimana dengan atok ku ? pasti dia amat risau.'' Kata Boboiboy.

" biarlah kami memberitahu atokmu yang kau selamat di sini. Lagipun aku selalu memesan chocolate panas daripada atokmu tiap petang.'' Kata Fang sambil memandang ayahnya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk lemah membiarkan Uncle Hao berbicara bersama atoknya.

" jangan kau risau Tok Aba cucumu selamat di sini" kata Hao.

" Baiklah, terima kasih kerana sudi menjaga cucuku. Esok aku datang mengambil dia pada jam 10 pagi." Jawab Tok Aba.

Hao mengatakan terima kasih dan selamat malam kepada Tok Aba. Langsung Hao menamatkan panggilan dan memberitahu Boboiboy perbicaraannya bersama Tok Aba.

"um..terima kasih banyak kerana sudi menumpangkan saya tinggal di sini." Boboiboy menundukkan wajah yang kerana malu.

Fang yang perasan akan wajah Boboiboy terus memanas dan hatinya mengarahkan untuk memeluk gadis di depan matanya. Namun sebelum Fang melakukannya, kedengaran pintu rumah mereka diketuk beberapa kali hingga Elizabeth membuka langsung memeluk kedua anaknya.

" hah.. akhirnya pulang juga dua-beranak ni." Ucap Hao.

Kaizo dan Fei menyalam kedua-dua ibubpanya. Kaizo memandang susuk tubuh seorang gadis langsung membulatkan matanya sama Fei meminta perjelasan.

Langsung Fang menceritakan dari awal hingga sekarang. Kaizo hanya menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan yang tajam langung memeluk Fang. Boboiboy lantas kembali menundukkan wajahnya kerana dipandang gitu oleh Kaizo. Fang yang sedar memukul kecil belakang abangnya.

" ABANG! Napa kau tengok Boboiboy macam nak menelannya? Jangan berani apa-apa ya?" marah Fang.

" aku cuma TENGOK tak boleh meh? By the way…" Kaizo memeluk Fang dan mengatakan bahawa Fang ini tidurnya seperti… bla-bla-bla langsung mengudang kemarahan Fang.

" Dasar abang !" Fang mengejar abangnya yang sudah melarikan diri dahulu. Fei yang menjadi pemerhati langsung mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku abang2nya. Fei lalu merebahkan punggung di sebelah Boboiboy dengan manja.

"hai, saya Fei Lang. wah kakak manis ya ? ahh kakak tak perlu layan bebudak laki tu mereka slalu camtu." Kata Fei

" Iya haha…kau kelihatan manis juga" senyum Boboiboy.

" ma…bolehkah Boboiboy tidur bersama aku" Kata Fei kepada Ibunya.

"Boleh saja deh kan Hao? Tapi kita semua harus mengisi perut dulu kerana kita semua belum makan ? Boboiboy mari makan malem sama kami ? kau belum makan lagi kan?" tanya Eli kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman manis walaupun terasa sedikit kekok kerana makan bersama keluarga yang kaya.  
" kak Boi nanti Fei nunjukkan bilik kita ya?" ucap Fei dengan riang.

" um…iya boley juga" jawab Boboiboy.

"Kaizo…..Fang! makan malam mula sudah!" Kaizo dan Fang lantas berhenti bergaduh dan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain untuk berlumba siapa yang sampai di meja makan dahulu. Iris mata Fang dan _Kaizo merah menyala._

" seperti biasanya Kai?" Fang tersenyum sinis. Kaizo hanya mengangkat alis matanya dan 1…2…Kaizo sudah lari duluan sebelum menyebut tiga. Perkara itu lantas membuat Fang geram akan sikap abangnya yang tidak adil. "Kaizooooo! Ku hajarmu nanti!"

" oh iyaa? Abang tak takut arr?" ejek Kaizo. Fang hanya menatap tajam pada ABANG-nya yang…..(kalian tau kan hubungan adik-beradik XD)

"Eii sudah la ABANG! Makan malam sudah siap terhidang" panggil Fei.

Boboiboy yang masih berdiri di hujung meja lantas pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dengan kuat sehingga tubuhnya menjadi tidak seimbang dan….

 **BRUKK**

Semua yang berada di situ terkaku melihat _free show_ yang ter..tayang dihadapan mereka.

Tubuh Boboiboy yang menindih tubuh Fang terus perlahan membuka matanya dan dia merasakan wajahnya panas dan merah seperti tomato. Boboiboy juga dapat mendengar degup jantung Fang yang tidak keruan dan merasakan nafas hangat Fang.

Fang yang hanya memandang wajah malaikat manis yang hampir mencium dan menindih tubuh sasanya terus menghapuskan lamunannya dan menolak perlahan tubuh Boboiboy untuk berdiri bersama.

"EHEM" Hao menghapuskan keheningan dan membuat semua yang disitu sedar.

" Fang….kenapa kau menarik kasar tangan Boboiboy?! Boley tak kalau kau jangan membuang sikap marahmu pada Boboiboy? Dia tiada salah." Nasihat Eli.

"Ma…. anu.. Kaizo yang duluan bikin panas orang. Kenapa tiap hari aku juga yang kene kemas semua ni lepas makan?" Fang mendengus kasar dan memandang Boboiboy yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Boboiboy"

"…"

"kau okeyh tak? A..aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi…" jawab Fang gugup.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman manis kepada mereka untuk menyakinkan bahawa dia baik-baik sahaja.

Kaizo dan Fei duduk bersebelahan manakala Boboiboy dan Fang duduk menghadap mereka. Hao duduk di tengah depan manakala Eli sebaliknya. ( kalian tau nggak posisi ini ? kalau tak maybe I will draw it ? just take a time and just wait okeyh? )

Mereka pun memulakan makan malam dan saat Fei ingin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya….

" ARGGHH" Kaizo merintih kesakitan saat budak dihadapannya menendang kakinya dengan kuat. Semua yang disitu terkejut. Fang hanya ketawa dalam hati kerana Berjaya membalas dendamnya. Fang menatap abangnya dengan sinis dan merasakan aura di belakang Abangnya.

"Fang…."

"…"

" Fang!" bentak Kaizo. Fei menenangkan abangnya yang ingin memukul kepala Fang dengan sudu besi itu. Eli dan Hao hanya mengeluh melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Boboiboy hanya ketawa kecil melihat keluarga bahagia ini namun dia tiba-tiba teringat akan keluarganya yang dulu lantas menahan air matanya yang mengenang di kolam matanya.

"Boboiboy? Adakah kau okeyh" Tanya Eli sambil mengusap pipi mulus Boboiboy.

" em…iya aku baik-baik sahaja antie" Jawab Boboiboy

"benar?" Boboiboy mengangguk laju dan menjeling Fang yang masih bergaduh dengan Kaizo.

 _Selepas 20 minit_

Kaizo yang sudah habis lantas " Fang ..ingat ya? Cuci semua piring ini kalau tak…." Kaizo berhenti bercakap kerana pembantu rumahnya memukul kecil belakang Kaizo.

" Kaizo…jangan terusan buli Fang. Mak cik okeyh ja cuci semua ini. Fang pun tak perlu la wujudkan game ni lagi." Tegur Pembantu rumah yang ramah itu.

" ahh aku bisa tolong ?" Kaizo, Fang dan Bibik itu memandang Boboiboy yang sudah memegang setiap piring yang perlu dicuci lantas pembantu rumah itu halang kerana ini merupakan tugasnya. Fei yang baru dari dapur pantas memeluk lengan kecil Boboiboy.

" kak….jom naik atas kebilikku" Boboiboy hanya senyum tipis dan menunduk sedikit kepada pembantu rumah itu. Pembantu rumah itu hanya senyum terus ke dapur untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Fang dan Kaizo hanya diam melihat gadis gadis itu naik tangga dengan lirikan mata sehingga baying mereka hilang.

Mereka tidak sedar bahawa ada yang memerhatikan gelagat mereka. Hao dan Eli berbincang sesuatu namun mereka merahsiakannya.

* * *

 **KREEEIK**

" masuk la" sopan Fei. Boboiboy terpegun saat melihat bilik Fei yang dipenuhi warna ungu cerah. " wah..bilik kamu cantik ya?"

Fei hanya tersipu malu saat menerima pujian itu. Buru-buru Fei mencari bantal lebih yang dia simpan di dalam almari. Fei mengatakan bahawa dia tidur di sebelah kanan dan Boboiboy kiri.

" ohh iya kak…barusan sedar..Fang tak kasitau umur kakak." Boboiboy sedikit terkejut langsung menjawab " ohh yaa..umur kakak 20 tahun. Kau?"  
" oh kakak sebaya sama Fang. Fei baru 18 tahun." Jawab Fei.

Fei yang memerhatikan Boboiboy bertanya bahawa gaun siapa yang dia pakai. "sepertinya ini gaun ibuku kan?" tanya Fei.

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk perlahan. Fei yang sudah berada di almari bajunya mencari gaun putih paras lutut yang pernah dia pakai sewaktu pernikahan Antienya.

"Kakak cuba pakai ni pasti manis sangat"

Boboiboy merona saat melihat gaun simple namun kainnya kelihatan mahal.

Pada awalnya dia menolak kerana berasa kekok namun Fei merayu. Boboiboy hanya pasrah langsung menukar pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

Fei yang sedar menyisir rambut panjangnya dan memakai sedikit minyak merapikan rambut depannya yang kelihatan sama seperti Fang.

"a..aku..sudah siap" Fei terkaku saat melihat Boboiboy dalam gaunnya menjerit kecil dan memeluk Boboiboy.

Boboiboy merona saat Fei memendamkan wajahnya ke dada Boboiboy. "kak kau manis sangat XD jom kita kebawah" Fei menarik tangan Boboiboy yang hanya senyum tipis terus memegang jantungnya berdegup kecil.

Hao dan Eli menonton rancangan Televisyen sambil berborak bersama anak sulung mereka.

Fang yang masih menjeling abangnya langsung menyandarkan kepala di sofa.

"kak…hati-hati turun. Maa Paa lihat ni.." jerit Fei.

Semua yang disitu memandang Fei tapi tumpuan mereka terus ke Boboiboy yang nampak lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Eli sudah bersinar matanya melihat gadis manis itu menghampiri mereka. Hao dan Kaizo hanya senyum dan berasa kagum akan Boboiboy.

Namun hanya seorang saja yang diam terpaku melihat Boboiboy dalam gaun itu..perlahan mukanya merona saat melihat malaikat manis itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW YA? TAKUT ADA KESILAPAN LAGI XD ohh iyaa kalian ada soalan tak?**

 **1\. apa yang dibual oleh Hao dan Eli?**

 **2\. siapakah yang terpaku melihat Boboiboy?**

 **Aku tau korang tertanya nanti.**

 **Btw semua tu akan terjawab next chapter maybe 3 TTvTT)/**


	3. malam yang indah

**Warning yaa? teda tu -3-)9**

 **Hai im back with chapter 3 hm….**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Hao, Eli and Fei** **OC** **© Widziila :3**

 **Pembantu rumah** **OC** **© me**

 **Silakan membaca ya….**

* * *

Namun hanya seorang saja yang diam terpaku melihat Boboiboy dalam gaun itu..perlahan mukanya merona saat melihat malaikat manis itu.

 **Mula!**

Elizabeth dan Fei terus-terusan memuji kecantikkan yang dimiliki Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan senyum malu-malu.

Hao dan Kaizo hanya melihat Eli dan Fei yang tidak ingat dunia jika ternampak sesuatu yang mengangumkan.

Kaizo memalingkan wajahnya pada Fang yang diam tak berkata. Dia mencari satu idea dimana dia ingin membalas semula perbuatan Fang di meja makan tadi. Namun dia gagal mendapat idea lantas bergerak perlahan-lahan kebelakang Fang dan …

" oh…BOBOIBOYYY!" Fang kegelian dan terkejut saat seseorang mencucuk pinggangnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati Kaizo sedang menahan ketawa.

Semua yang disitu memandang mereka dengan keluhan.

"oi Fang.. 为什么你看BOBOIBOY 想要吃她?" Ucap Kaizo dalam bahasa Chinese. Boboiboy yang terdengar bahasa cina itu lantas bingung akan ayat yang dilontarkan Kaizo.

"Emm..itu apa ma..maksudnya ya?" Kaizo memandang Boboiboy yang kebingungan. "OH... itu maksudnya..." Kaizo memandang Fang yang sedang menatap dia dengan geram. Sebelum Kaizo melanjutkan kata-katanya Fang sudah menutup dulu mulut abangnya dengan kuat kerana malu diperkatakan begitu. Fang tidak mau Boboiboy tau akan ayat yang dimaksudkan Kaizo.

" Ffff...Fang!" Namun apa dayanya? Kaizo lebih kuat daripada Fang. Kaizo menolak kuat Fang sehingga dia terjatuh dari sofa yang dia duduki tadi.

"Ughh.. Kaizooo sakitt tau !" Kaizo menafikannya terus memberitahu Boboiboy. " maksudku tadi ..." Fang bangun lalu mendekati abangnya tapi Kaizo menggunakan tapak tangannya untuk menahan kepala Fang. Fang meronta dengan kuat.

Eli dan Hao tersenyum melihat anak kedua mereka yang kelihatan gelisah. " Kak Boi.. maksud Bang Kaizo ialah **Fang kenapa kau melihat Boboiboy seperti ingin memakannya?"** jelas Fei dengan bangga.

Fang terus berhenti meronta setelah Fei menjelaskan kepada Boboiboy. Dia memandang Boboiboy yang diam. Semua disitu menatap Boboiboy yang tidak memberi respon. Namun tiba-tiba Boboiboy dapat menangkap maksud Fei langsung mengangkat wajahnya memandang semua orang. Terutamanya Fang. Boboiboy memandang Fang dengan malu-malu lalu memberikan senyuman teragak-agak.

Senyuman itu...sering sekali dia memberikan senyuman begitu. Kenapa senyuman dia membuat hatiku menjadi tidak keruan dan berdegup sepanjang masa? Malaikat manis nan imut lagi...

"er..Bo..Boboiboy aku..gurau je. Tak perlu ambil serius pon hehe." Sengih Fang menunujukkan gigi putihnya yang rapi sambil membetulkan kaca mata yang dia pakai.

Kaizo menepuk perlahan punggung Fang yang tidak berhenti sengih kepada Boboiboy.

"sudah la tu Pang. Tak perlu tunjuk gigi putih itu. Boboiboy tak minta kau tunjukkan pon" ujar Fei menatap tajam abangnya.

Fang merasa malu akan panggilan yang dilontarkan Fei. " hei..bukan kah kita sudah janji untuk tidak menyebut namaku (PANG)" Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Fang berasa ingin pengsan setelah mendengar tawa kecil Boboiboy yang merdu.

" hm...sudah la kalian...sekarang udah jam 10.00 malam. Semua harus tidur dan jangan ada yang berjaga terutama kau Fang!" tegur Hao.

 **FLASH BACK**

Hao sering berasa haus pada waktu malam. Setiap malam dia akan turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Namun, sebelum Hao turun dia selalu melihat Fang cuba memasuki bilik Kaizo secara senyap dan menegurnya untuk pulang kebiliknya semula.

"Fang! Ape kau buat di depan bilik Kaizo?" Tegur Hao.

Fang terkejut kerana kelibat ayahnya secara tiba-tiba. "err.. tak de ape-ape la pa. Eumm selamat malam PA!" Fang berlari memasuki biliknya semula.

Hao hanya mengeleng kecil lalu meneruskan keinginannya.

 **FLASH END**

" ap..apa? Fang selalu ke bilik ku?" Kaizo terkejut. Fang hanya diam tidak berani menatap wajah abangnya yang kelihatan seperti mau membunuh. " apa yang sering kau lakukan di depan bilikku?! Jawab." Fang yang diam tidak memberi respon mengundang kemarahan abangnya.

" Pang! Jawab" Fang terkejut kerana abangnya mula marah. Fang teragak-agak mau menjawab namun setelah melihat iris mata Kaizo yang tajam, dia tidak punya pilihan.

" se...se...sebernanya, ak...aku sering ke bilikmu sebab..." Semua yang disitu hanya menunggu jawapan dari Fang. Terutamnya Kaizo.

" sebab aku nak tidur dengan Kaizo...a...aku kadang mimpi buruk...waktu aku mimpi buruk Kaizo yang selalu menemani aku dan tidur bersama-sama." Jawab Fang.

Kaizo mula faham kerana memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kaizo mengeluh kecil.

Eli memeluk kedua-dua anak lelakinya yang sering bergaduh. Namun _AIR YANG DICINCANG TIDAK AKAN PUTUS._

Kaizo menarik lengan Fang lalu memeluknya dengan erat sekali. Fang yang terkejut namun dia membalas pelukan abangnya. Wajahnya memandang dada Kaizo kerana ketinggiannya hanya disitu.

" sudahlah...hentikan drama ini..ayuh semua tidur." Nasihat Hao dan Eli.

Fei mengajak Boboiboy untuk ke kamarnya. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Eli dan Hao serta Kaizo dan Fang. Mereka membalas dengan senyuman terutama Fang.

"okeyh kak Boi. Selamat malam ya? Hueee kakak sudah mau pulang besok." Boboiboy menatap wajah Fei yang kelihatan sedih. Boboiboy mengeluh kecil lalu mengusap lembut punggung Fei dan memeluknya.  
" kau bisa jumpa aku di Kedai Atok ku waktu kau free."

Fei kembali ceria lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi sedang mereka asyik berbual mereka tidak sedar bahawa ada seseorang yang berada di luar kamarnya mencuri dengar perbualan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan FANG. Fang yang mula tertarik kepada Boboiboy kerana kelakuan sopannya dan kecantikan serta suaranya yang lembut dan wajah yang manis.

 **PAKK**

Fang terkejut saat Kaizo menepuk pelan bahunya dan menarik lengan Fang untuk menjauhi kamar Fei.

"Ka...Kaizo..." Kaizo meletakkan jari telunjuknya kemulut Fang dan membawanya kebiliknya dan menguncinya. Fang merasa wajahnya seperti disimbah air panas hanya mampu diam.

"Fang"

"..."

"Pang?"

"eumm"

Kaizo mengeluh kecil lalu memeluk Fang. Fang hanya membiarkan tanagn Kaizo mengusap punggungnya.

"Fang...harini tidur sama ya?" Fang menatap wajah abangnya. Sungguh dia tidak percaya. _Tak pekak kan aku ni._ Ujar Fang dalam hati.

* * *

Eli dan Hao berbincang sesuatu tentang perkara yang berlaku tadi.

" yang~ sepertinya Fang suka Boboiboy?" Tanya Eli sambil mengelus lembut tangan sasa milik suaminya.

Hao berasa selesa akan sentuhan yang Eli berikan selalu kerana dia amat mencintai isterinya.

"hmm...kau yakin? Kita belum pasti namun Fang sudah 20 tahun tapi terlalu awal untuk menikah yang" Hao menjawab lembut pertayaan Eli.

"hm..apa kita buat sesuatu rancangan bersama Atok Boboiboy?" Cadangan itu langsung membuat Hao terkejut kerana Eli membuat keputusan dengan cepat.

"Eli...apa kata kita tidak bercakap pasal ini dahulu...kita harus melihat keadaan..jika mereka suka antara satu sama lain..nah terpulang la tapi biarkan mereka menikmati kehidupan sebagai seorang dewasa.

Eli terdiam seketika terus memberikan senyuman kepada suaminya dan mencium lembut pipi Hao. Hao hanya tersenyum langsung memeluk erat istrinya.

" I LOVE U ELIZABETH"

" I LOVE U TOO HAO"

Lalu mereka bergerak ke tilam untuk tidur bersama. Masing-masing mengucapkan selamat lalu memejamkan mata. Namun setelah Eli memejamkan mata Hao mengelus lembut wajah isterinya dan memberikan ciuman hangat di kening isterinya.

Eli merona saat suaminya memberikan ciuman hangat walaupun sudah bertahun mereka bersama. Masing-masing dibuai mimpi bersama.

* * *

"Kaizo? Benaran?" wajah Fang kelihatan bahagia walaupun terasa segan kerana dibenarkan tidur bersama.

"hm...tapi untuk kali ini saja" Fang memuncungkan mulutnya. Tapi dia bersyukur kerana sudah sekian lama dia tidak tidur bersama abangnya.

Ketika dia masih kecil mereka sering tidur bersama. Mereka tidur dalam keadaan memeluk.

" udah..mari tidur sama." Ajak Kaizo. Fang mengangguk laju dan bergerak ke tilam size king milik abangnya. Fang memandang setiap sudut kamar abangnya yang dicat warna biru kerana ia merupakan warna kesukaan Kaizo.

Tidak seperti Fang..biliknya yang setiap hari bersepah dibiarkan sahaja pembantu rumahnya mengemas walaupun sering ditegur keluarganya.

Fang dan Fei mempunyai raut wajah yang hampir sama selain gaya rambut mereka dan kaca mata. Mereka juga suka akan warna ungu tapi Fang lebih suka warna ungu gelap manakala Fei ungu cerah. Makanan kegemaran mereka juga sama iaitu donut lobak merah manakala Kaizo lebih menyukai sup lobak merah.

" Kaizo.."

"hmm...?"

"selamat malam"

"..."

"selamat malam Pang"

Fang hanya tersenyum walaupun geram. Lalu mereka memejamkan mata masing-masing. Sebelum mereka dibuai mimpi...

" Fang"

"gnnnmm?"

"tidurnya jangan seperti gila ya? Kalau seperti itu...aku tolak kau jatuh biar kau tidur di lantai." Ejekan Kaizo membuat Fang mencubit perlahan lengan sasa Kaizo. Kaizo hanya tertawa kecil dan mereka pun dibuai mimpi sehingga..

 **KROOOOK..KRUU..KROGHH...KRUU**

Kaizo melihat wajah Fang yang disinari cahaya malam sambil berdengkur lembut lantas membuat Kaizo tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman hangat kepada Fang.

Fang yang tidak perasan akan tentang itu terus dibuai mimpi.

* * *

" Kak Boi jum tidur sama" Boboiboy hanya tersenyum lalu berbaring sama Fei.

" Fei udah ngantuk? Marila"  
"gnnnh..ya..tapi ...kak esok kita bangun awal ya? Aku mau ajak kakak ke laman belakang."

Boboiboy terdiam lalu mengangguk membuat Fei memeluk Boboiboy dan memendamkan wajahnya ke dada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terkejut namun dia hanya membiarkan sahaja langsung memberikan ciuman di dahi Fei seperti adik-beradik.

"Iyaa bisa aja." Jawab Boboiboy

Fei dan Boboiboy memejamkan mata dan mereka dibuai mimpi bersama. Boboiboy berasa hubungan dia bersama keluarga Lang rapat walaupun hanya 1 malam sahaja.

Semua keluarga Lang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Namun hanya ada seorang sahaja yang belum tidur. Dia menjenguk setiap bilik untuk memastikan semuanya selesai. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat keluarga bahagia ini. Sebelum dia kebiliknya sendiri dia menyemburkan semburan vanilla bercampur coklat kedalam bilik itu setiap malam tanpa mereka sedari.

Dia pun pulang kebiliknya yang mewah seperti lain dan bersyukur kerana sudah berkhidmat selama 30 tahun di rumah besar ini dan menjaga anak-anak Hao dan Eli.

Dia lalu memejamkan mata dan dibuai mimpi.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okeyhh..thnks for waiting guys 3 done for chapter 3.**

 **Nah soalan dichapter 2 sudah terjawab disini. TTvTT)/**

 **Ada soalan? Mesti adakan?**

 **Kenapa Kaizo berbicara bahasa cina?**

 **Siapakah " dia" ? kalian pasti tahu kan?**

 **Semuanya akan terjawab di next chapter.**

 **Apa nama pembantu rumah itu?**

 **Guys i need your review..cuba kalian kasi cadangan untuk next chapter kerana saya belum terpikir lagi. Mau kasi preview tapi tiada idea :3 haha**

 **SEE YOUR GUYS IN NEXT CHAPTER 3**


	4. kejadian memalukan di pagi hari

**Warning…hm….masih belum**

 **Hai im back with chapter 4 guys 3**

 **Ohh ya guys chapter 3 ada bahasa cina kan…kalian tau sebut kah?**

 **Saya pernah sekolah cina selama 7 tahun TTvTT**

 **Ini deh buat yang tak tau**

 **为什么你看** **Boboiboy** **想要吃她？**

 **（** **wei shi me ni kan Boboiboy xiang yao chi ta?** **）**

 **Aii lari topik XP**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Hao, Eli and Fei © Widzilla XD**

 **Maid © me ^^;**

 **Silakan baca ya?**

* * *

Dia lalu memejamkan mata dan dibuai mimpi.

 **Mula!**

 _Kedengaran bunyi burung yang menghinggap di dahan pokok sangat merdu. Suasana senja pada waktu pagi kelihatan sangat indah di depan rumah Lang terutamanya halaman belakang._

"kak Boi"

"nnmmm"

Fei merona saat melihat wajah polos Boboiboy yang merengek dalam tidur. Dia tidak sanggup untuk membangunkan Boboiboy tetapi kerana perjanjian semalam dia harus membangunkan Boboiboy.

Fei mendekatkan wajahnya pada Boboiboy. Lalu...

"ummm... ehh Fei?" Fei terkejut lantas mengangkat wajahnya dan menunduk.

"umm...wah awal nya kau bangun...terjagakah?" Boboiboy memandang wajah Fei yang kemerahan terus memegang dahi Fei. Fei diam tak terkata saat merasakan hangatnya tangan Boboiboy walaupun pada pagi itu terasa sejuk.

"kak...ayo kita ke laman belakang" Fei menukar topik. Dia mencadangkan Boboiboy untuk memakai jaket panjang untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Boboiboy mengatakan terima kasih langsung memakai jaket itu. Fei yang sedang merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Sebelum Boboiboy melangkah keluar Fei menarik lengan Boboiboy...

"kak...kita jalan perlahan-lahan ya? supaya yang lain tidak sedar." Boboiboy mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Fei melangkah keluar bersama Boboiboy lalu menuruni tangga dengan berhati-hati supaya tidak menghasilkan bunyi.

"kak ayo kita sudah sampai" Sebelum Boboiboy memulas tombol pintu itu...

"ehhhh kak berhenti dulu."

"kenapa?"

" aku mau ke toilet dulu boley?"

"hm...okeyh la..kakak tunggu di sini ya?"

"kakak jangan keluar dulu dong"

"iyaa"

Boboiboy menghantar tubuh Fei dengan lirikan mata sehingga Fei tidak kenampakan.

* * *

Suasana sunyi kecuali bunyi burung yang kedengaran merdu.

Fang membuka perlahan matanya kerana terasa rimas dipeluk lama-lama oleh abangnya. Fang lalu meleraikan perlahan lengan sasa milik abangnya. Lalu membangunkan diri untuk turun dari katil.

Fang terdiam sebentar untuk mencernakan fikirannya. Tiba-tiba, Fang teringat akan kejadian malam semalam rancangan dibuat Fei. Dengan buru-buru dia kebiliknya mengambil jaket untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Dia benci akan kesejukkan.

Lalu dia melimpasi bilik Fei yang pintunya terbuka sedikit dan menjenguk kedalam kamar adiknya.

"nampaknya mereka sudah turun kebawah." Bisik Fang.

Boboiboy setia menunggu Fei dan dia merasakan tekaknya haus langsung ingin kedapur namun terlupa kerana dia tidak mengingati dimana terletaknya dapur. Boboiboy melirik pada jam dinding ruang tamu.

"hm...masih awal deh..baru 6.50 pagi. Sedang Boboiboy mencari ruang dapur dia terlanggar seseorang dan

 **Bruuuk**

Boboiboy terasa sesak nafas saat tubuh yang menindihnya terasa berat.

"ughh" Wajah Boboiboy seperti disimbah air panas saat matanya bertemu dengan iris mata merah milik pemuda itu.

 _Sungguh lembut dan mengoda._

Boboiboy menghentikan lamunan terus mengeleng perlahan. Dia berusaha berdiri namun pemuda yang menindih tubuhnya langsung tidak bergerak.

" Ma..maaf"

Fang yang terdengar suara malaikat langsung membangunkan tubuhnya yang sedang menindih tubuh malaikat manis. Fang terdiam namun fikiran dia cepat menangkap kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

Dia memandang wajah malaikat imut yang kemerahan.

"Bo..Boboiboy?"

"aaaaa...maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." Fang memandang tubuh Boboiboy namun matanya memandang peha putih mulus milik Boboiboy.

 **BLUSH**

Boboiboy yang memandang Fang dengan bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya kerana lagi sekali pandangan Fang seperti kemarin.

"Fff...Fang..."

"..."

Boboiboy mencari pusat perhatian Fang. Dia memandang kebawah dan...

 **BLUSH**

"kyaaaaaaaa! Fang !" Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya kerana rupa-rupanya Fang sedang menatap lama pada peha mulus Boboiboy.

Fang yang terdengar jeritan itu langsung mengeleng-geleng laju kepalanya dan memandang Boboiboy yang kemerahan wajahnya.

"wahhhh! Ma..maafkan aku lagi skali Boboiboy...aku bukan sa..saja" jawab Fang dengan gugup.

Sehinggalah...

"HIYAAAAAA!"

Fang terpelanting saat merasa tubuhnya ditendang kuat oleh seseorang namun dia hanya merasa pedih di lengan sasanya.

Fang terkejut kerana orang yang menendang dia adalah adiknya, Fei.

"Fei! Apakah?"

" berani abang buat begitu pada Boboiboy milik Fei! Miang!"

"ehhh? Wait wait ...abang tak sengaja langgar la!"

"Fei nampak semuanya!"

"eh Fei..tenang dulu dia tidak sengaja. Kakak yang salah kerana tidak memandang hadapan saat berjalan tadi." Kata Boboiboy cuba memujuk Fei yang penuh kemarahan.

" kakak..." Fei memeluk lengan Boboiboy lalu menariknya untuk menjauhi Fang.

Fang yang menahan malu kerana perbuatannya tadi telah membuat Boboiboy tidak membalas kata-katanya.

Fang dengan buru-buru berlari kecil mengikut mereka dan berhenti di depan pintu. Dia tidak ingin menganggu mereka dahulu dan mengintai mereka disebalik tingkap.

* * *

"mmmm..."

Kaizo tercari-cari tubuh adiknya namun gagal. Langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati bahawa Fang tidak berada di sisinya.

"hm..biar la asalkan aku dapat tidor dengan puas.'' Kaizo kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati tidurnya.

* * *

"kak Boi...ready?" senyum Fei dengan ceria.

"em..marilah" Boboiboy bersama Fei melangkah keluar ke halaman belakang setelah memulas tombol pintu emas itu.

Alangkah terkejut Boboiboy saat melihat halaman belakang rumah Keluarga begitu indah terutamanya pada waktu senja begini.

" bagaimana Kak Boi? Cantik tak?" Boboiboy tersenyum ceria sambil memcuci matanya. Sungguh ini kali pertama dia melihat keindahan flora-flora seperti ini seperti surga.

Fei mengeratkan lagi pelukannya dan Boboiboy hanya membiarkannya.

Fang yang sedang mengintai mereka tidak tertahan melihat senyuman Boboiboy yang hanya dikongsi kepada adiknya. Fang terus bergerak ke hadapan pintu dan memulas perlahan tombol pintu emas itu.

"woi..."

Mereka yang sedang menikmati keindahan tanaman ini memalingkan tubuh mereka ke belakang dan mendapati bahawa Fang sedang menyilangkan tangannya ke dada dengan wajah dingin.

Fei yang perasan hanya membuat muka cool manakala Boboiboy hanya menundukkan wajahnya kerana segan untuk menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Fei.."

"apaan?"

" aku mau pinjam Boboiboy bentar"

" apaa? Aku nggak pekak kan?" jawab Fei selamba.

" iya...nggak usah tanya soalan bodoh" Fang menekan perkataan Bodoh.

Fei yang masih marah soal kejadian tadi lebih marah kerana Fang barusan melemparkan ayat kasar.

"CUP CUP Fei..." Boboiboy memujuk lembut Fei. Fei terus cair akan sentuhan hangat Boboiboy.

"apa tak boley?" Fang menatap tajam adiknya yang manja sama Boboiboy. Dia juga ingin merasa sentuhan itu. namun dia hanya mampu memandang suasana yang menyakitkan matanya.

Boboiboy mengelus perlahan rambut Fei dan mengatakan bahawa dia akan baik-baik sahaja bersama Fei. Fei terdiam sebentar memikirkan soal tadi. Fei memandang Fang yang masih menunggu.

"hm..bisa aja deh tapi hanya 5 minit. Hmph bikin suasana rosak ja"

"iyaa kau masuk duluan" tegur Fang dengan sinis.

"eeeei 去死！" Jerit Fei.

Fang hanya membiarkan adiknya mengamuk sambil bayangnya hilang.

Hanya kedengaran bunyi burung bernyanyi. Sunyi...

"fff..Fang."

" emm?"

Boboiboy kelihatan sangat malu dan gelisah untuk bercakap kerana sepertinya mulut dia tidak dibenarkan bercakap.

"Bo...Boboiboy..soal tadi aku benaran minta maaf..aku juga silap kerana tidak memandang hadapan."

Boboiboy menggangguk perlahan. " tak papa la...aku juga salah"

"jadi kita lupain aja ya kejadian kemarin dan hari ini.?"

Fang hanya menunggu jawapan daripada Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy memberikan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat luluhnya hati seorang laki. Sungguh hatinya berbicara untuk memiliki senyuman manis itu hanya untuk dia dan tidak akan membiarkan senyuman itu hancur.

"bisa aja..." jawab Boboiboy.

"kau yakin?"

Boboiboy mengangguk laju. Fang tersenyum seperti kambing dan berasa lega.

"jadiii" Fang menghulurkan tangannya untuk bersalam dengan Boboiboy. Boboiboy berasa amat segan untuk menyambut huluran itu. Tanpa menunggu masa, Boboiboy menyambut lembut huluran Fang.

Fang terasa wajahnya kembali merona hebat terasa hangatnya tangan lentik Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang berasa kekok menarik kembali tangannya.

Fang tersedar terus-terusan meminta maaf.

Fei hanya memerhatikan dengan jauh dibalik tingkap dan tersenyum kecil saat menonton drama. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat telinganya ditiup kecil oleh seseorang.

Fei memalingkan wajahnya. Rupanya Kaizo sedang memandang bigung pada Fei.

"lagi nonton apa tu? Senyum2 ..."

"ohh itu Bang..." Fei menunjuk jarinya keluar tingkap.'

Kaizo mengecilkan matanya untuk memastikan susuk tubuh dua manusia yang sedang berbicara.

"eii Fang sama Boboiboy? Mereka lagi ngapain tu?"

" hehe kita nonton duluan ya Bang sampai habis."

"hm..."

 **TBC~~**

 **ADUUH PENDEK KAH NI? TAKUT KALIAN BOSAN MEMBACANYA...SOALNYA AKU KEHABISAN IDEA HARAP FAHAM ^^;**

 **LAGI SEKALI AKU MAU CAKAP FF ini tiada kaitan sama FF kak Wid TT^TT)/ sungguh sedih.. aku tau aku hanya peminatnya. Aku juga suka sama pairing Fang sama Boboiboy tau?**

 **FEEL WANNA CRY TT3TT)9 okeyh maybe next chapter will post in this week \\(^^)/**

 **See you guys in next chapter *hug and kiss ur cheeks *run away ...**


End file.
